


Sport (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac is a kinky bastard, and he’s decided that the Torture Room is now a hosting party to an entirely different kind of torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sport (M!DB/Cicero)

Seeing him there, bound up tighter than a drum and spread, Chac felt an overwhelming surge of dominance. As much as he loved Cicero, the desires of the flesh became so great in the young elf, who was so high with power. His wrists where bound tight in cuffs, his nimble legs spread out far and tied by the ankles. Cicero trembled behind his blindfold, his long red hair tied back into a loose ponytail, strands stuck fast to his skin with sweat.  
He was blind to the beauty of the Listener, and he was so very concerned. He felt Chac’s looming presence before him, knowing he was in nothing but his boots, strapped tight to his shapely calves. Cicero licked his lips in imagining his sculpted male form, so unhaunting and familiar.  
“What are you going to do to dear Cicero?” he peeped, flinching to the feeling of leather tracing down his chest.  
Although torture brought him pleasure, there where more intimate things on his mind. Cicero was obviously oh so willing, stripped down to nothing but his skin and shivering before him. Chac had his way of coercing him into these outrageous..situations. A sweet smell permeated the air amid the torture room, and Cicero’s knees willed themselves to close. He felt so exposed, and helpless.  
“Nothing you won’t like, I promise you.” Chac purred, and the elf stepped before him to one knee, tracing the leather tip of a riding crop around Cicero’s inner thigh. He could see the fair skin before him quake… Cicero had lithe, sculpted figure and Chac found it so very attractive.  
“Now do you have any last words?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Not the cleverest of choices for last words.” Chac laughed, giving Cicero’s pretty cock a firm whack with the crop.  
“Kyaahh!” Cicero shrieked, the force of the hit making his cock slap against his stomach. His hands balled up into fists. The first one was pure pain, but when Chac whipped him again, just hard enough to hurt, Cicero mewled in pleasure.  
“You’re job is to stay there, and don’t say a word. No matter what. Can you do that?”  
“Yes, Listen-AHhk!” He received a firm strike again, this time to his bare thigh. It reddened beautifully seconds later, and Cicero remained absolutely still.  
“OH yes…and of course,” Chac got on his padded knees before him, sitting on his booted feet as he was nude above. “Enjoy.” Chac eased his face towards Cicero’s cock, and skirted dangerous breath over it’s head. The heat alone made it bob between his legs, awaiting the warmth of the Listener’s mouth.  
“Mmmh!” He stopped himself from crying out, being taken into his mouth entirely until his cock hit the back of his throat. Cicero was perfectly petite, and Chac always enjoyed sucking off a modest man..they always where the most grateful. His cock fit perfectly against his tongue while he dragged it up and down, earning garbled noises from the Imperial’s throat.  
Chains rattled as Cicero could only imagine what his Listener looked like now, his mouth sucking him down until his nose was in Cicero’s auburn curls. His whip came down and reddened Cicero’s thighs, making the bound man cry out for more. With firm strikes the man’s legs are tanned with small welts, his cock turning red and livid inside Chac’s mouth. He tasted the first spurt of fluid to come from him, the taste on his tongue and the elf is forced to pull away.  
“Fuh..” Cicero gasped, head hanging limp against his collar. He was forbidden for words, but he wanted to beg for more. His entire body shivered, and he couldn’t help but thrust into the air where his heat once was.  
“Lean back, lover.” Chac ordered, moving back to his feet, Cicero hearing the clattering of metal soles on the stone. He imagined his masculine curves, his heavy elven cock hanging between his legs as he whipped him. Bliss was making Cicero’s cheeks flush hard, and he did as he was told.  
The Imperial’s thighs where guided by the tip of Chac’s boot, until Cicero’s ass was fully exposed, his pink hole just in Chac’s sight. The crop traced his velvety flesh, admiring the dearth of body hair on his bound lover. Everything about him was small, and beautiful in his eyes.  
“No!” Cicero suddenly quailed, struggling weakly against the bonds, his pucker tightening and moving away from the whip’s feathery touch. Chac smiled wickedly, and saw that his own bare cock is now weeping at the sight. “Please..” Cicero begged again.  
“What did I say?” His punishing whip was firm against his spread cheeks, whipping Cicero’s ass until he was whimpering and utterly still. “No words.” Cicero nodded, and panted harshly with desire. He wanted to cum already, and the Listener was going at his own pace.  
Soon there where fingers around his chin, Cicero’s eyes where blinded to the sight of the elf’s thick cock hanging before his face. “Suck.” He ordered, and Cicero’s lips parted obediently. He took the head into his mouth, relishing the powerful heat radiating against his tongue as he stroked it eagerly with his lips. He could hear the elf growl delightedly above him, strong fingers running through red hair to hold his head fast.  
“mmmh” Cicero gulped, his mouth full and unable to take all that Chac gave. But gods damn him, he tried, and soon the Listener’s dreads swayed back and forth as he fucked the Imperial’s mouth. Cicero reveled in the opportunity to pleasure him, listening to the sound of his sucking and Chac’s moaning.  
Chac’s riding crop came into his hand once again, striking the man’s chest, whipping his pink buds until they welted red. Cicero mewled against his cock, and bucked against the air with every strike to his skin.  
“Enough.” The elf pants, pulling his achingly hard length away. He got on his knees before Cicero, he could tell. Tan fingers weighed the Imperial’s slight cock in his hand, feeling it’s needing heat and so ready to cum. Chac will gladly give it to him.  
His lips descended down and swallowed him entirely, filling Cicero’s need for heat in one burst. “Unfh!” He panted, eagerly rocking his hips into the elf’s mouth. He wanted to beg, and scream, especially when the elf’s fingers danced around his pucker, rubbing it until he was breached.  
Cicero choked on his cry when something cold and hard entered him, thrilling his senses. He was close to cumming by the feel alone, unwinding before the Listener too quickly to control. Cicero cried and thrashed against his bonds as he feels orgasm take him, fucking the Listener’s mouth. He could only hold on, taking Cicero’s thighs in his hands and holding the man still as he emptied onto the elf’s eager tongue. Cicero’s moans where sweet and submissive, making Chac grow impatient as they danced around his ear.  
He swallows up every drop, pulling away and stroking Cicero’s flushed cock until he was squeaking in a panic. “Fuh..” He tried to speak, squirming against his bonds in a vain attempt. “Please, stop..” the elf continued to polish his spent cock, stroking him with cum slicked fingers.  
“No.” Chac states. Cicero gulped, and struggled harder. “Not until you tell me where you want it.” It didn’t take long for the Imperial to decide, arching his back into the elf’s tight grip and resisting.  
“On my chest.” He blurted, and took a nervous breath while Chac’s hand finally stilled around his too-sensitive cock. Cicero felt the pressure around his eyes finally loosen, the cloth tied around his eyes being pulled away. Cicero’s makeup was smudged, but his eyes where needy and it’s exactly what Chac needed to see to get off.  
“You tart..” Chac takes his cock into his own hand and begins to pump it ferociously, Cicero’s eyes where transfixed on it’s handsome crown leaking onto his collar. Firelight caught the edges of Chac’s body, making him look sculpted and shining with sweat. Cicero watched with hooded eyes and exposed his whipped chest.  
“Fuck,” Chac warned, being consumed by pleasure at his own fierce pace. His body rocks into his hand while he brings himself to a swift climax, Cicero mewling in appreciation watching his body wrack with pleasure as he cums. Hot seed lands on his chest and neck, long ropes that stung his flesh. Every time he saw it, he felt it would be his last..  
He was a beastly mer, Cicero grinned like mad to see him panting and spent. If he could, he’d eagerly lap up the elf’s spunk to show how much he loved being tormented. Chac’s hair falls around him like a cape as he came down to undo Cicero’s bindings, his wrists and ankles red from struggle.  
“Listener..Merciful Listener.” Cicero peeps, unsure if he’d be punished for speaking still. The elf merely sighed and dropped to his side, taking his wrists into his hands and rubbing. Chac admired the plethora of welts and bruises across Cicero’s thighs, cock and chest. His cock had gone soft, but still pleasantly flush and resting against his hip.  
“There, there, Cicero. Let’s get you cleaned up.” The time for punishment is over, and Cicero gladly fell against the elf’s arms when they where offered. If there was one thing that remained true, it was that the Listener was kind to Cicero by the end of the day. Nothing would ever change that.


End file.
